


It's All the Little Things

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that I write. Usually prompted over on tumblr where I spend most of my time. Expect offerings from all the pairings that are tagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NSFW Challenge Day 1: Naked Cuddles

Draco flopped back against the bed, breathing hard. He was sure his hair was a mess, and his front was streaked with his own come, but he couldn’t be bothered to move at that moment, and that was saying something. “Merlin’s balls, Potter,” he groaned. “You don’t do anything by halves, do you?”

There was a laugh and a thump as Potter lay down next to him, his fingers trailing along Draco’s chest. “I did promise you a good time, didn’t I?” he teased, pressing a kiss to Draco’s cheek. “Are you staying?”

He hesitated. He and Potter had been shagging quite enthusiastically for over a month now, and usually Draco left afterwards. They weren’t in a relationship, or if they were, Draco didn’t admit it, but he was tired and staying right where he was in Potter’s bed seemed like a brilliant idea. “I suppose I could,” he said, glancing over to look at Potter who was looking right back at him with those fucking green eyes that were unhidden since he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Only if you want to,” Potter murmured back, inching closer.

“Are you going to try to cuddle me if I do?” Draco asked, arching an eyebrow. “Because I don’t know how I feel about that.

Potter snorted. “You’ve probably never cuddled in your life. You’re always out of here before I get the chance to try.”

“Because I’m not a stuffed toy, Potter. Or a child.”

“There’s nothing childish about naked cuddling, Malfoy.” Before Draco could protest, he was being pulled against the firm planes of Potter’s chest and wrapped in his arms.

His first instinct was to bolt, but he fought that down, letting himself relax and turn over so that he was spooned against Potter. Once he got more used to it, it was actually rather nice. Potter was warm and solid, and he smelled like sex. They were both sweaty, and part of Draco felt like he should insist on a shower, but a larger part of him decided to let it go, and indulge in the afterglow of very good sex.


	2. NSFW Challenge Day 2: Naked Kissing

Hands scrabbled over clothing, ripping and pulling in a frantic desire to feel skin against skin. Draco didn’t know who had begun this, just that he was now pinned against the wall of the Room of Requirement by a hard and insistent Harry Potter, and he had no desire to be anywhere else.

Those hands, calloused from work and war, successfully freed him of the last of his clothes and then gripped his arse, pulling him closer. Potter was naked as well, and their cocks rubbed together, sending a fresh jolt of pleasure through Draco. He rolled his hips, looking for more of that amazing friction, and bent his head to leave a blazing trail of kisses down Potter’s neck.

He didn’t get far before one of those hands was fisting in his hair, pulling his head up. Draco gave a breathless moan, but it was swallowed by Potter’s mouth as he brought their lips together in a kiss that Draco could feel all the way to his toes.

Potter kissed like a mad man. Like he had been under water for long minutes, and Draco was his first breath of fresh air. He kissed like he would devour Draco, consume him in fire and then raise him from the ashes.

It was all Draco could do to wrap his arms around Potter’s neck and hold on.


	3. NSFW Challenge Day 3: First Time

In retrospect, the Qudditch showers were probably not the best place to do this. But Potter had been talking about soft beds in the Room of Requirement, and Draco had pictured candles and romance, and he didn’t think he could handle that. It was just sex; he wasn’t trying to marry the idiot.

There had been a lot of fumbling, since neither of them really knew what they were doing, but once Potter had him pressed against the wall with two fingers working their way into his arse, he thought they could get it together.

“Fuck, Potter, get on with it,” Draco groaned. “I’m not made of glass, you know.”

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Potter retorted, looking up from where he was kneeling between Draco’s spread legs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Perhaps I want you to hurt me,” Draco fired back, meeting Potter’s eyes with a challenge in his own.

Potter made a noise that was fairly close to a growl, and got to his feet. He pressed Draco back against the cool tile of the shower and pressed his cock against Draco’s stretched opening making Draco moan.

His skin felt hot and oversensitive, and he couldn’t quite believe that he was going to let Harry Potter fuck him. When the head of Potter’s oil slick (and rather impressive) cock pushed past that first ring of muscle, all thought left Draco’s head. He wrapped his arms and legs around Potter and gave himself over to the sensation, deciding that it would be alright to just let go this once.


	4. NSFW Challenge Day 4: Masturbation

The first time it happened, Draco had been technically asleep, so it was easy to pretend like it wasn’t his fault. His subconscious was obviously out to make him feel insane, and he was under a lot of pressure, and that was the only reason it had happened. It was like he would have done it any other time.

But then he found himself in the shower, hand wrapped around his cock, and forehead pressed to the wet tiles, stroking with slow, languid motions. He usually thought about bits and pieces of people, putting them all together in his head to form a person that didn’t actually exist. Strong forearms, full lips, a broad chest, stroking faster and faster now. A firm arse snug in a Quidditch uniform, dark hair, green eyes blazing with anger…

Draco’s eyes shot open, and he let out a soft cry as his orgasm broke over him, splattering the wall of the shower with his release before it was washed away by the water beating down from the shower head.

He was so incredibly fucked.


	5. NSFW Challenge Day 5: Blow Job

There were several things that Draco would commend Potter on. He was brilliant on a broom, he had skill in saving people (including him), and even though he was scruffy and dressed worse than a Weasley, he was devilishly attractive. As of this moment, he would add to that list the fact that Harry Potter was apparently born to suck cock.

His cock, more specifically.

There were in the Slytherin common room, and anyone could have wandered in and seen something that no one else had any business seeing: Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch by the fire, and Potter on his knees between Draco’s legs, sucking eagerly at his cock.

And it wasn’t just that he was eager, because Draco had been expecting that. Potter could be like an over-zealous puppy when he wanted to, after all. But he was also skilled. Draco didn’t want to think about how many other cocks had been between those lips, as long as they found their way around his.

He groaned, and bucked his hips up as Potter flattened his tongue along the underside of his erection, his fingers dropping to fondle Draco’s balls while he bobbed his head.

Draco would have been embarrassed by the noises he was making and how quickly he was going to come if he had had the mental capacity left. As it was, he was having enough trouble breathing properly to worry about thinking.

He had no idea how they had gotten to this point, but he would be damned if he let it end here.


	6. NSFW Challenge Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

“This is hardly dignified, Potter,” Draco groused, even as he gasped at the feeling of Potter’s teeth on his neck. His hands were fisted in the back of the other boy’s shirt, and he was rubbing against him shamelessly, despite what he was saying.

“I can always stop,” Potter teased, licking the bite he had made and looking up at Draco. Humor flashed in those green eyes, and he made to pull away.

Draco grabbed him closer, of course, because even though this whole thing was rough and messy, it was also brilliant. “Don’t you dare,” he growled, thrusting his hips against Potter’s and grinning at the moan he got in response.

There were too many layers of clothes between them, but they barely had time for this, a quick one off between lunch and their next classes, so it would have to do.

Potter pressed back against him, his fingers threading through Draco’s hair as he rutted harder, both of them trying to get as much friction as they could against each other. They were in a small broom cupboard, lit from the light of their wands, and the small space was filled with the sounds of their harsh breathing as they moved together and kissed clumsily.

This thing with Potter was all rough edges, much like Potter himself, but Draco was coming to need it more than he could ever admit. It stirred his blood and made him feel things that he thought were long dead inside of him.

Like pleasure. So, so much pleasure, that when he came right there in his trousers like a bloody third year, he whimpered and pressed his face into Potter’s neck, whispering the other boy’s given name like a prayer.


	7. NSFW Challenge Day 7: Dressed/Naked

The look on Harry’s face when he came through the door and saw Draco naked and ready for him was priceless. Draco had been taking a nap, and he never saw the point in sleeping with clothes on, so he decided that he might as well make his nudity useful while he was at it. He’d summoned the lube and the plug that they kept in the nightstand and worked the medium sized glass toy into him slowly. It was hard not to grab his half hard cock and wank right then and there, but he held himself back, remembering that the wait would be worth it.

As soon as Harry walked into the room, still dressed in his Auror uniform, Draco let his eyes linger. There was something about those dark red robes with the silver buckles and the polished black boots, especially on Harry, that just flat out did it for Draco. He looked powerful and delicious, and Draco’s cock was hard in an instant.

Before Harry could even say anything, or really do more than gape at him, Draco was getting up onto his hands and knees, turning so that his plugged arse was facing Harry. He lowered his chest to the bed, pushing his arse out more and wiggling it enticingly.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry said finally, his voice strangled.

“That would be the idea, Harry.”


	8. Nurse Me

Draco muttered under his breath as he ran diagnostic spells over Harry’s prone body. There were times when he hated Harry’s job, but never more than when he had to come to St Mungo’s after being injured. They always brought him straight to Draco, and it was wearing on his nerves.

“Because I just _love_ seeing my boyfriend bloody and broken,” he snapped. “Best part of my fucking day.”

“Talking to yourself, Draco?” Harry wheezed from the bed, opening his eyes and blinking. “How bad is it?” 

Draco ignored him, making notes on his chart about the colors he was seeing.

“Draco?”

He marched over to the cupboard, pulling down pain potions and another to make Harry sleep while his ribs reknit themselves.

“Draco.”

_“What?”_ He snapped finally. “I’ve already heard it all, Potter. It’s the job. You have to do it. There was a kitten in the tree and you had to save it. I know.” He lined up the potions bottles on the stand beside the bed. “You know the drill. Purple ones and then the blue.”

Before he could turn around and sweep from the room, Harry had reached out and grabbed his wrist. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t mean to do this to you. I can…I can ask to be brought to another Healer, if you want.”

Draco snorted. “As if I’d trust your care to someone else,” he muttered. “And it doesn’t matter. You’d still be here, hurt, and I’d have to come find you and make sure you aren’t dead.”

“I’m not going to die, Draco,” Harry insisted.

“Not today, at any rate,” Draco replied with a sigh. “Take your potions.” He leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead before leaving the room.


	9. Haunt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty Snaco.

Severus was always watching, though his was a silent and spectral vigil. He didn’t want to be seen.

Death was cold, he decided. It was desolate, and it stretched on and on, unending. It was what he deserved, and he was glad that Draco had been spared it. The youngest Malfoy had had enough cold and desolate, and Severus liked to watch his life fill with warmth.

He was there when Draco was pardoned, and when he passed Healer training. He was there when Draco stood up to his parents and moved out of the Manor, choosing to live life on his own terms. He was even there when Draco replaced him, filling the space that he might have had in his bed if things had been different with the heat and fire of Harry Potter.

Severus couldn’t even be bitter about that.

One day, he would have to leave and stop playing voyeur to Draco’s life. No matter how much he loved the little brat, eventually Draco would be all but moved on, and that would hurt. Until then, he would stay, and bask a bit more.


	10. Zip Me

“Absolutely not,” Draco said, sharp eyes looking Harry over from head to toe. “Are you out of your mind? You do _want_ them to like you, don’t you?”

Harry sighed and looked down at his outfit. He thought he looked alright in the dark jeans and soft jumper. It was even a green jumper to appease Draco’s very Slytherin parents. He had even left his trainers off. “Their approval is based on my wardrobe choices?” he asked, sounding skeptical.

Draco sighed, the sigh of someone long suffering. “Of course it is, you utter idiot.” He paused. “Well. Lucius probably won’t approve either way, but you still have a shot at winning over my mother. Not dressed in _denims,_ though.” He shook his head. Come on. I know you have a decent pair of dress robes somewhere in this house. Honestly, what would you do without me?”


	11. Break Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infidelity.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Draco snapped, and the words seemed too loud for the quietness of the bedroom. He was there, in the bedroom of Harry’s flat, sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms wrapped around himself. Of course, Harry didn’t live here. This was his bolt hole for when he and Ginny had a fight, or when he needed Draco to come and let himself get fucked the way Ginny never would. Quick and dirty, usually with Draco tied in some position that gave Harry easy access.  
  
“Do what?” Harry asked, looking up from where he was pulling his clothes back on.  
  
" _This._ Be your…your whore on the side. I can’t, and I won’t.”   
  
Harry sighed. “Draco. You know I don’t think of you as a whore.”  
  
“But that’s what I am to you!” Draco shouted, getting to his feet. “That’s _all_ I am to you. You send me an owl, and I come over here, ready to let you do whatever you want. And what do I get out of it?”   
  
“Sex?” Harry tried.  
  
Draco glared. “Fuck you, Potter. And what happens when you and the she weasel spawn? You’ll cast me aside-”   
  
“I won’t!”   
  
“You _will!_ Because you’ll have to go be a father and a husband, and…and…” Draco took a breath, horrified to realize he was crying. “I’m leaving. Don’t owl me again, Potter. I won’t answer.” It hurt. It hurt to just turn his back on someone he had come to care for, but it would hurt much more later when Harry stopped owling. When he stopped needing Draco.   
  
He got dressed quietly, avoiding Potter’s hands and attempts to touch him. On his way out, he looked back once, fixing the image of Harry like this in his mind, before walking out the door.


	12. Remember Me

Draco hated the way Harry looked at him now. Before there had been a spark there. Either one of anger or one of desire, but now there was just this flat blankness in those eyes, as if Draco was no more important than the nurses that bustled around. But Draco still came every day. He forced a smile and tried not to snap and shout with frustration.  
  
Harry hadn’t come back right after the war. After he’d died, from what Draco understood. Once Voldemort had fallen, Harry had lost his memories, unsure of who he was and what he had done. The Healers said it was shock and emotional upheaval, but Draco didn’t care about the terms.   
  
He spent long hours in Harry’s room, holding his hands and telling him things. Telling him how they had met and how they had hated each other. How Harry had nearly killed him and then how he had come to the hospital wing to make things right. How Draco had put all of his trust in him. But Harry just nodded and smiled, saying that that sounded like something out of a story, and Draco left every day feeling like maybe that’s all it had been.


	13. If You Love Me, You Will Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and character death (not h/d) discussed.

_**Tell Me** _

Harry swallowed hard as he watched Draco sleep. They had fallen into bed together not long after the war, and Harry’s conscience was getting the better of him. Because Draco didn’t know. Only a few people did, really. They thought that he had won the war and retained his relative innocence, but they didn’t know what he had done.  
  
“You’re thinking too much again,” Draco said, though his eyes remained closed. “What’s wrong with you?”  
  
“I…Draco…” Harry thought about telling Draco to go back to sleep, brushing it off with a joke, but he knew that he couldn’t continue this without telling the truth. “There’s something I have to tell you.”  
  
Draco frowned and opened his eyes, sitting up and looking at Harry. “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
  
Now he sounded concerned, and Harry’s heart clenched painfully. “I…how many people do you think I killed in the war?”  
  
“Just Voldemort, right?” he replied, tilting his head and looking confused. “And you didn’t even really _kill_ him.”  
  
“No. No. I killed, Draco. I…I pointed my wand at someone and said the spell. I watched the light leave their eyes.”  
  
“Who?” Draco whispered. “Why?”  
  
Harry swallowed hard. He could still remember the feeling of rage he’d felt when he saw him there. All of the things he had put people through. Ginny, Draco, all the people he had probably killed. The spell had left his lips before he’d had time to think about it.  
  
“Your father.”

 

_**Quiet Me** _

Draco leaped out of the bed, his grey eyes blazing. “You told me that a Death Eater killed him,” he said, voice cold and quiet, and Harry winced. That was worse than when he was yelling. “You said that he tried to defend himself, but he was too worn down and the Death Eater, _who you couldn’t recognize_ , killed him!”  
  
Harry looked down at his hands. “I know what I said.”  
  
“You…you lied to me? _You_ killed my father.” The air was thick with tension, and Harry waited, bracing himself for the inevitable explosion.  
  
“I’m sorry, Draco,” he whispered. “I…I didn’t mean to. Not really. He was just there, and I-”  
  
“ _You didn’t mean to!?_ ” Draco shouted. “Of course you meant to! You can’t AK someone by accident, Harry. You _have_ to mean it. What did he ever do to you?”  
  
It was a stupid question, all things considered, and Harry shook his head. “It’s what he did to you, Draco. I couldn’t…what if he had tried to hurt you after the war was over? He was so angry that you switched sides.”  
  
“Oh, so it was to protect me,” Draco spat. “That’s brilliant, Potter. Your hero complex can excuse murder.”  
  
Harry was out of the bed in an instant, pulling Draco to him. “Draco. Draco, _please_.”

_**Unbind Me** _

Draco shook his head and pulled out of Harry’s grip. “You can’t…you can’t just tell me that you killed my father and expect me to… You can’t.”  
  
Harry stared at him. He hated the note of finality in his voice. “Draco. I didn’t…I thought I was helping you. I wanted to help you. I lo-“  
  
“No,” Draco said, cutting him off. “No. I have to go.” He bent down, picking his clothes up off the floor and pulling them on as quickly as he could. “I can’t stay here right now.”  
  
“Draco, please!”  
  
“If you love me like you think you do, then you know I have to go,” Draco said, pinning him with his gaze. “You know what my family means to me. Even…even Lucius Malfoy.”  
  
And he was right. Harry did know. He blinked and nodded, wrapping his arms around himself, watching as Draco walked out of his life.


	14. I Don't Mind the Challenge

_**Enamor Me** _

This was so stupid. Harry felt like an idiot, and no matter how many times Hermione told him he looked dashing, he wouldn’t see it. He hated being dressed up, but it was for a good cause. Or so Pansy had said.  
  
“Draco’s a pureblood, Potter,” she had told him, barely repressing a smirk. “And he’s high maintenance. You’re going to have to work for it.”  
  
Well, fine. Harry had never shied away from hard work, and this was worth it.  
  
So he was stood outside of Draco’s flat, holding a bouquet of Draco’s favorite flowers and wearing dress robes that made him itch. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.  
  
It took a moment, but Draco came to the door, opening it and looking surprised. Harry’s mouth fell open. Draco was naked but for the pair of white lacy panties that he wore and the matching thigh highs and garters.  
  
His cheeks flushed, and he lowered his eyes. “I…I wanted to do something nice for you,” Draco said. “And I thought-“  
  
Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Harry lunged at him, kissing him fiercely and kicking the door shut behind him.

_**Quiet Me** _

Harry had his hand pressed over Draco’s mouth as he fucked him. He hadn’t expected the other man to be so loud, and he had to admit that the muffled cries were turning him on.  
  
They hadn’t made it past the living room, and Harry had pressed Draco against the wall, moving his panties out of the way before preparing him quickly and shoving into him. One hand covered his mouth, and the other was wrapped around Draco’s waist as he pounded into him hard and fast.  
  
Draco writhed in his grip, crying out around his hand and pressing back into each thrust.  
  
“Shh, shh,” Harry murmured in his ear before gasping loudly as he came.

__

_**Tell Me** _

Later, when they had made it to the bedroom, they lay sprawled next to each other on the bed, not touching, but feeling each others body heat. Harry had come here with the intention of speaking to Draco and asking him out for dinner, but he wasn’t going to complain about getting side tracked.  
  
“Pansy was wrong,” he murmured.  
  
“Mm, it’s been known to happen,” Draco replied. “About what this time?”  
  
Harry felt bold, so he slipped his hand into Draco’s tangling their fingers together.  
  
“She said I was going to have to work harder to get to this point.”  
  
Draco snorted. “Just because I let you fuck me, doesn’t mean I’m going to be this easy all the time. You’re going to have to put in some work.  
  
Harry smiled and squeezed his hand. “I don’t mind a challenge.”


End file.
